


In Our Dreams Pt.2

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Raylla [6]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Part two of my soulmate au, in which, whilst asleep soulmates can co-exist in their dreams but cannot tell one another any details which might lead to them meeting in the real world... until they have met in the real world already
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Raylla [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	In Our Dreams Pt.2

Scylla couldn’t understand why she was always nervous starting at new schools. She figured that she really ought to be used to the feeling by now after having to change schools about every two years since she had started middle school. She had been lucky to be able to share dreams with her soulmate for the majority of that time. Scylla just clung to what her soulmate had said before about being there in her dreams whenever she might want to see her. Having the other girl in her life set her at ease, even if it wasn’t on purpose.

Scylla tried to read her schedule but found herself confused by how different the schedule was set up from the schedules at other schools she had attended before and she couldn’t decipher where she was supposed to be. The halls had completely cleared, leaving the teenager alone in her confusion. She was frustrated to the point of tears by the time she finally heard the echoing sound of boots on the tile floor. This had not been the plan for her first day.

“Uhm, I know why I’m running late, but… do you need help?” A gentle, but also familiar voice asked. Scylla looked into pale blue eyes, a cheek marred by a long scar, and blonde braided hair she had only ever seen in her dreams before.

“No, no! There’s no way…” Scylla’s voice cracked and her heart stuttered in her chest as her body seemed to recognize her soulmate before her mind could catch up. Her soulmate seemed to be stricken breathless as well. After a handful of moments, she remembered how to speak.

“Uhm, I, if you’re willing… would you please tell me your name? Before anything I… else, I just want to hear you say it. I need to know.” Her voice was exactly the same as Scylla remembered and it set her completely at ease.

“I’m… my name is Scylla. Scylla Ramshorn. Could you tell me yours?” Scylla half-expected for her name to be stalled as it left her mouth as it was during her dreams. A sparkle entered the other girl’s eyes as she spoke.

“Raelle. Raelle Collar and I have never been happier to hear a simple word than I have your name just now… Scylla.” Raelle said her name as though she were testing it out on her tongue. The blonde girl also seemed to revel in saying it out loud.

“Raelle. Raelle Collar. Raelle and Scylla. Scylla and Raelle.” Scylla tested the phrases on her tongue as well, enjoying the way they felt and watching Raelle’s face as she spoke. Raelle took her hand and began to lead her to the front of the school.

“Maybe we ought to tell the office about this and see if we can’t get out of our classes. Tomorrow, I can show you all around and get you acquainted. We have a certain understanding of these parts when soulmates find one another. It’s considered a cause for celebration. I, certainly, feel like celebrating.” Raelle’s smile continued to spread across her face and Scylla found her enthusiasm contagious.

“Usually, I would protest at leaving school on a week-day… the first day in particular. It’s good to make a good first impression of course… but, spending a day with you sounds even better.” Scylla decided, following Raelle into the front office, allowing herself to be tugged insistently along. “I know that we spend almost every night talking; that somehow seems to be all I want to do now.”

Raelle stopped suddenly in the middle of a hall that looked exactly like every other hall and turned back towards Scylla. Her eyes were suddenly much heavier as her gaze rested on Scylla’s. She took slow and meaningful steps into Scylla’s space. She could see the rise and fall of Raelle’s breaths now. Unlike in the dream realm, Scylla could feel the warmth radiating from Raelle’s body and breath across her face. She slowly pulled Scylla in against herself as the adrenaline wore away and Raelle realized again that Scylla was here and within her grasp for the first time.

Long fingers curled around the back of her neck, warm, and real as Raele slowly leaned down for her lips to gently meet Scylla’s...carefully and slowly. “Okay, are you ready to go?” Raelle was much calmer and centered as Scylla was still processing the wild past ten minutes.”

“Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.” She agreed readily and threaded her fingers through Raelle’s as they started back off at a more natural pace.


End file.
